


life's too short

by jongshyuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, doyoung is a bad listener, kind of, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: life’s too short to listen to anything your boyfriend says





	life's too short

**Author's Note:**

> writing these little drabbles helps get  
> my mind off things uwu

life’s too short to listen to anything your boyfriend says.

dongyoung uses this to justify eating ice cream for lunch even after taeyong told him no, it’d make him sick like it usually does, but does he care enough to listen? 

if dongyoung shoveling ice cream into his wide mouth while he sits on the counter, legs hitting the cabinets as he swung them, doesn’t answer the question, then nothing will.

and he can’t help but smile sheepishly at taeyong when the older comes home and immediately spots the bunny with melted ice cream around his mouth, the bowl in between his legs and hand holding the spoon frozen mid-air.

even as taeyong scolds him, dongyoung still hesitantly finishes his ice cream with a smile and sets the bowl to the side of him, sliding off the counter and shuffling towards his owner.

“yongie hyung~” dongyoung says it in a long, drawn out whine as he widens his eyes in fake innocence and lays his soft ears back, “yongie hyung, i’m sorry~”

when he feels taeyong’s iron grip on his hips and sees the stern look in his owner’s eyes, dongyoung knows he’s in trouble for not listening, but he still grips onto taeyong’s baggy shirt and nuzzles into his chest.

and even when taeyong is dragging the bunny to their shared bedroom, dongyoung has the stupidest smile plastered on his face, the only excuse being ‘hyungie, life’s too short to listen to your boyfriend when he tells you not to eat ice cream for lunch,’

dongyoung totally doesn’t mind what happens next.


End file.
